


Purple Mist

by FandomWriter101



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWriter101/pseuds/FandomWriter101
Summary: Scorpion has regretted the rivalry against Sub-Zero. His feeling toward Kuai Lieng has been controlled. His hatred kept him from acting on. Now is his last chance to admit it to him.





	Purple Mist

Sitting outside the Lin Kuei temple. The Pyromancer having second thoughts. "He won't accept this." His voice was quiet. His gut is telling him not to, but his heart is taking over. His heart wants him to walk through those doors, but his gut is stopping him. "Kuai." He falls to his knees. "I can't do this." The Pyromancer's heart was aching. The doors to the Temple open. He looked up to see Frost. She begins to walk down the stairs. She stops a few feet in front of Scorpion. "State your business, Hellspawn." Frost was being hateful as always. She still doesn't trust the Pyromancer. "I wish to see Kuai Lieng." He breath was shaky and nervous. "Why?" Frost is always to be stern. "Frost!"

They both look back towards the doors. Kuai is standing there. "Kuai!" The Pyromancer stood to his feet. "Stay where you are!" Frost wasn't letting up. "Frost," Kuai shouted, "Enough!" Kuai's voice is so powerfully spoken. "You think just because he is here means you can stand in his presence!" Frost charged at Hanzo. Then she was frozen on the spot. Her head, not. "Enough is enough!" Kuai was beside Frost at this point. "Kuai.." Scorpion was surprised. "It's alright. Frost doesn't know restraint." A grunt exited Frost's mouth. "You wanted to talk I'm guessing." The way Sub-Zero talks makes Scorpion Blush lightly. "Not out in the open."

The blush on the Pyromancer got more noticeable. Kuai couldn't help but notice the sudden nervousness. "Follow me." Kuai began to head towards the doors. Entering the Lin Kuei Temple is not something he is used to. The corridor is long. The walking seemed like forever for the Pyromancer. He couldn't help being nervous, But he kept his composure. Scorpion notice that Kuai's hands were behind his back intertwined. "Kuai, I..." The poor man couldn't get his words out. Sub-Zero turns around to face him.

The cold man could see that he wasn't willing to wait. "Guess this can't wait." Kuai tone was a little annoyed, "What is it Hanzo?" Hanzo was nervous. "Not here. Too many eyes." The nervousness was getting worried. It was showing a little bit. Kuai was confused. He has never seen Hanzo Nervous before. "Follow me to my Chambers." Kuai turned back around and began walking again. The blush on Hanzo's face was now completely noticeable. Hanzo her whispers from the other Lin Kuei. He ignored it. Nothing was going to stop him from confessing.

Hanzo was getting more flushed by the minute. He wanted to hold the cold man so tight. But was still in sight. Before he knew he was inside of Kuai's Bedroom. He was standing behind Kuai as he shut the doors. On impulse. He hugged the Cryomancer from behind. "Hanzo?!" The cold man was startled. "Are you okay?" The cold man was confused, and now concerned. He could hear a soft whisper. Hard to understand. Hanzo realizes what he had done. He let go quickly and backed up. 

"I'm sorry I..." He couldn't finish his words. "Hanzo, what's going on?" Hanzo looked up at the cold one. He then pulls his mask down. His blush was revealed. "You're blushing." A stray tear dropped from the eye of the Pyro. "Hanzo..." The Cryomancer was now more concerned. "Kuai... I need to tell you something." Scorpion's words were shaky. Hanzo sat on the blue velvet bed. Kuai walked over the bed and sat down next to weeping man. "Kuai, you... have been a very good man to me for the past 2 years." Scorpion began, "I'm grateful for these past 2 years." Kuai had full attention on Hanzo. "I also have discovered something about myself." Hanzo then sighed.

Kuai put his hand on the Pyro's back. "Take your time." Hanzo didn't like that idea. He stood up and faced Kuai. "And what I have noticed is that... I'm... in love... with you." Kuai was shocked. "What did you say?" Kuai couldn't believe what he heard. Kuai stood up from the bed and got closer to him. "I said, I'm in love with you." Hanzo was ready for Kuai to send him away. Instead, he was pulled into a tight hug. "I'm glad you said that." Kuai wrapped his arms around the Pyromancer. Then Hanzo's tears rolled down his face. Kuai leaned back and slammed his lips into Hanzo. Hanzo instantly wrapped his arms around Kuai neck. The lips moved in sync.

Kuai then began to trail his kisses. First the bottom lip. Then the chin. Lastly, straight to his neck. Licking, sucking, and nibbling on Hanzo's neck. Soft moans came from Hanzo. Both of them began walking towards the bed still keeping body contact. Hanzo's legs bumped the bed. "Kuai, wait." They both stopped moving. "What's wrong?" Kuai stopped and look at Hanzo. "I'm ... Nervous." Kuai the got a soft smile. "Hanzo..." He looked up at Kuai. "You're safe with me." Hanzo nodded. Kuai gently lay them both on the bed. Kuai was on top on Hanzo. Kuai leaned down into Hanzo's neck. Sucking on his neck. Hanzo bit his lip. Flames were beginning to move within the air. Kuai intertwined one of his hand with Hanzo's. The flame turns into a warm purple aroma. No flames no ice just purple mist.

The purple mist was surrounding Kuai and Hanzo. It was like a purple haven. "Kuai." Hanzo was moaning. Kuai began to unclip the Pyro's clothes. Then started to remove the Pyro's top along with his. Both of there upper bodies were bare. Hanzo again wrapped his arms around Kuai. Their lips slamming into each other. Moving in Sync. Breathtaking. Heartwarming kiss. The broke the kiss for air. "Kuai." "Yes, Hanzo?" They were looking into each other's eyes. "I love you." "I love you, too." There lips colid once again. Soon everything was off, except their undergarments. Kuai began to caress every part of Hanzo Body. "Hanzo, Be alive with me tonight." Then Thick Purple mist bursts out of their bodies. Kuai loosened the wraps off both of their undergarments. Kuai grabbed Hanzo hair tie and took it out of his hair.

Hanzo was getting nervous. The purple mist now had a more red tint. "You're safe with me." The mist then turned into a lavender color. Now both of their hard-ons were exposed. Hanzo grabbed Kuai's hard erection. Kuai moaned softly. Hanzo looked up at him. Kuai's eyes were closed. Hanzo then laid Kuai on his back. Hanzo's face was near Kuai Erection. Kuai opened his eyes slightly to see Hanzo. Hanzo stuck out his tongue and began to lick Kuai's Shaft. "Fuck." The Moan of Kuai. Hanzo then dragged his tongue from his shaft to his tip. Kuai was biting his lip. To make sure his moans weren't too loud. Hanzo began to swirl his tongue around Kuai's Tip.

Hanzo shoved the tip in his mouth. "Hanzo" Kuai's Moan was loud. Kuai lock hands with Hanzo. Hanzo began to bob his head up and down Kuai's moans got louder. His voice could be heard almost throughout the whole temple. "Hanzo, stop and get on your back." Hanzo took Kuai's member out of his mouth and did what Kuai said. Kuai got off his back and got in between Hanzo's legs. "You ready?" Kuai want to make sure if Hanzo wanted this. Hanzo nodded. "If it hurts, tell me" Hanzo nodded once more. Kuai grabbed a hold of his erect penis. Moving his hips towards Hanzo's hole. His tip touches his entrance. Hanzo was nervous again. "I love you, Hanzo." This got him to relax. Kuai enter his tip. Hanzo moans loudly. Kuai pushed further. Hanzo was moaning hard. Kuai lean down to Hanzo and kissed his cheek. "You okay?" "Kuai, it's really big." Hanzo moaned, "It feels good." Hanzo's moans made it hard for him to talk.

Hanzo wraps arms around Kuai's neck and pulls him into a kiss. Kuai began to thrust. Hanzo was moaning into the kiss. Kuai pulled Hanzo into a sitting position. Making his penis go all the way in. Hanzo was a moaning mess."KUAI!" His moan was wanting more and was loud. "Shh, it's okay. I know it's a lot." Now the purple mist is starting to swirl around them both. "Kuai, Please more." His moans were begging for more. Kuai began to thrust hard into his new lover. Hanzo flung his head back whipping his hair in the process. "Kuai, I'm gonna AH!" Hanzo was near climax. Kuai was close as well. Every thrust made it more intense. The mist around bundle up into a ball. Hanzo couldn't contain it anymore. "Make me Cum, Kuai!" Hanzo hair bounces with every thrust. Kuai grabs Hanzo's hard erection. He could feel it throb and tense. He began to stroke his lover off. Hanzo couldn't believe how good it felt. He stopped saying words and moans are all that came out. Hanzo couldn't even form words. The pyro laid his head in the crook of Kuai neck. The last few thrusts send them both out of their minds. The ball of mist flashed and spread away from them. 

Both of the men were a panting mess. Hanzo brought his face in front of Kuai's. Hanzo places his hands on Kuai's cheeks. Then, he brings their lips together. Kuai's member slides out of Hanzo. Kuai laid them both down on the bed with himself on top of Hanzo. Both of them had a deep gazing moment. "Kuai ..." "Yes, Hanzo?" "Just hold me." Kuai lays next to Hanzo bring their bodies completely intertwined with each other. Hanzo's head held against the chest of Kuai. "I love you, Kuai." "I love you, too Hanzo." They both were out of breath and tired. That night Hanzo didn't sleep alone.


End file.
